


Stern Copia

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Sister Lynette and Copia are in love. He goes away for a ritual and she leaves the abbey without telling anyone. Copia is upset.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Stern Copia

Sister Lynette was giddy. She had escaped the Abbey to surprise Copia on tour. They had developed a friendship while he was resting between the American and European tour dates. When he left, they had proclaimed their affections for each other. She remembered the candlelight dinner in his chambers and how he held her hands. The candlelight dancing in his eyes as he told her how much he loved being with her and that his heart broke that the tour was starting up again so soon. They made rough love on the floor of his room as a goodbye.

Lynette hurried to her hotel room after shopping for some sexy lingerie. She had arrived earlier in the day but wanted to sightsee for a bit before going to surprise him at his hotel room. She opened the door to her room and hurried in to get ready.

“Cara, please tell me why I get a frantic call from Sister that you have run away?”

Lynette stopped in her tracks. Copia was in her room. He was sitting in a floral armchair in his black fitted suit. His legs were crossed and his elbows were resting on the armrests with his hands pressed together like he was praying. How did he find her? She wondered.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she stammered. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You cannot just leave the abbey without permission,” he didn’t move.

Nerves were swarming in her stomach at how he was reacting. She expected him to be happy to see her and that she had traveled all this way just for him. His face was dark with anger.

“I am sorry, Cardinal,” she whispered, using his title. “Please forgive me.”

“Do you know how many places I had to call? How many people I had to bribe to find you?” His voice dropped, letting his anger come out. “All you had to do was stay in the abbey and wait for me. Can you follow instructions or do I need to teach you?”

“I’ll do anything you ask of me,” she felt so ashamed. “From now on, I won’t disobey or have you worry about me. If you want, I will leave and return to the abbey right now.”

She moved to grab her travel bag and start packing her things again. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment and shame. She did not mean to make him worry or go through all that trouble to find her. She bent down to grab the suitcase to place it on the bed to pack when she felt his hand on her lower back.

“Don’t,” he whispered. “Move.”

She gasped as he ran his hand over her bottom. She was wearing a short sundress that showed off her thick but shapely legs. His hand dipped under her dress to graze over her panties.

“You need to learn obedience, cara.” His voice was stern but husky with lust.

“Yes, sir,” she squeaked out.

“First, I will spank you for making me worry,” he said, his voice rising with each word. “Then I will fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move. That way you will stay in one place until the ritual is over and I can escort you home.”

He began spanking her before she could agree. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

She grunted, taking each slap without complaint. His hand wasn’t soft about it either. She could feel he was putting all of his anger into spanking her for what she did.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

It was stinging but she was determined to not cry. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

“You have been so bad,” his voice was shaking. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

He grabbed her suitcase and threw it to the floor and flipped her over to lie on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She was almost sliding off, but she straightened her legs and dug her feet into the floor to keep herself steady.

Copia was over her, unbuttoning his pants to free his erect cock. She watched him transfixed at how he could go from angry and scary to the sexiest thing she had ever laid eyes on. He reached down and ripped her panties off with such force she felt the fabric bite and cut into her skin around her thighs. There would definitely be bruising there, but she didn’t care. She wanted him. The ferocity of the spanking had her panting with need.

He moved quickly and plunged deep inside her before she could do or say anything. Grabbing her legs, he lifted them up to have her ankles resting on his shoulders while he hugged her legs to him.

“Fuck, you are so wet, cara mia,” he groaned, pushing himself all the way inside her. “Did my bad girl get turned on by the spanking? So filthy.”

Lynette couldn’t speak, she moaned a response hoping he wouldn’t stop. His thrusts were powerful and he would move his hips, angling them to hit different parts inside her. Once he hit her sweet spot, she moaned uncontrollably while gripping the bedsheets. 

Copia was so angry when he got the phone call she was missing. He thought something had happened to her but when he got word that she had used the abbey spending account to travel and book a hotel he shook his head. He knew she loved him and he loved her too. To travel all this way to surprise him was good, but she should have told someone.  
Watching her ass jiggle and turn bright red when he was spanking her, all of his anger disappeared. Her punishment was given, and he wanted to make her scream his name instead of wince in pain.

He pushed her legs off of him and violently flipped her over. Grabbing her hips, he moved her into place. Sliding his cock deep inside her while she was on all fours felt like heaven. She pushed back to get him thrusting deeper. He reached under to stroke her clit with one hand and grab and knead one of her breasts. Feeling how big they were dangling from this position was sublime.

He pressed against her clit softly and rubbed in a circle as he slowed his thrusting down. “Are you going to be my good girl?”

Eyes closed and muscles clenching around his cock, she gasped. “Yes, I promise.”

“No more sneaking out of the abbey?” he ground his hips against her, feeling the hot red skin from his spanking on his stomach.

“No, I won’t sneak out,” she was panting, so close to coming.

“Then you will come when I tell you, not before,” he said pulling out of her.

She turned around with her mouth open, ready to cry. Just a few more thrusts and she would have been screaming his name into the heavens. He stood with his hands on his hips and stared her down.

“Get on your knees and spread them far apart,” he commanded, pointing to the ground in front of him.

Lynette immediately kneeled and got into the position he requested. Her inner thighs stretched to accommodate being spread to hold herself up. She looked up at him with her eyes stopping to stare at his cock, slick with her wetness.

“Your punishment continues. Suck me off and if you do a good job, I’ll help you come,” he ordered.

Lynette swallowed his dick immediately. She wanted this to be the best fucking blowjob he ever had. She desperately wanted to come, and this would be her ticket. Grabbing what couldn’t fit down her throat, she stroked him while bobbing her head.

Tilting his head back, he grabbed onto her head to hold himself steady. He moved in and out of her mouth with her tongue dancing all around him.

“Fuck, you are so good at that, cara,” he gasped.

He kept her still and picked up the pace. Looking down, he saw her gorgeous red lips wrapped around his cock. Her eyes watering as he gagged her with his length and girth. It sent him over the edge. He held her tightly while he spilled his seed down her throat.

“Good girl, swallow every drop for me,” he cooed at her. He rubbed his thumb under her chin, caressing her.

Buttoning up his pants, he sat back down in the armchair. His face went dark again. “You did good, cara,” he said. “For your reward, you may come. But instead of coming all around my cock, you have to ride my leg.” He pat his leg and waited for her to walk over.

“Straddle this big thigh for me, cara,” he smirked. He knew everyone talked about his “thick thighs.” He made sure his personal tailor-made his onstage pants extra tight to highlight every curve and jiggle of his thighs for his adoring fans.

He guided Lynette to straddle him and reached down to her clit and rubbed it softly. “Let your hips take over and come on me. I want to see you use me as your toy.”

She didn’t waste time. Rocking her hips against him felt so right. She knew she wouldn’t have to do this for long. Her body was like a frayed wire, she was turned on so. With him urging her on, she felt her body tingle.

“Good girl, come for me,” he praised her. He ran his hands up and down her body. Watching her hump him with her pussy causing a wet spot on his pants was extremely hot. He felt her legs shake and clamp around his legs as she came. He looked up at her face, watching her mouth drop open to moan.

She collapsed against him with a sigh. She felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tight.

“You are so beautiful, cara mia,” he whispered. “Please don’t scare me like that again. I didn’t know what to think when Sister called me and said you were gone. I thought you had left me.”

She looked up at him in shock. “I would never leave you. I couldn’t stand being away from you while you tour. I should have told someone, but I was too excited to see you,” she said.

He pulled her face to him and kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster. The ritual was tonight, but not for another few hours. His love was here in his arms and that’s where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for a friend. If you like, message me and I can write one for you!


End file.
